the_soporatusfandomcom-20200214-history
Freywall
One of the four cities located in Meridia, Freywall is a large domed city surrounded by mountains. The city gets its name from the large "wall" of mountains that often scares off outsiders. It is one of the main producers of solarium on the planet, and it is the first to indoctrinate the use of new solarium technologies during the modern era. History Due to the massive mountains and extreme climates, Freywall was the last city established on Nidus in 56G. Settlers, after the soporatus and the resulting climate-shift, emigrated from Edgegate seeking new lands with more shelter from the harsh external forces. Thousands of those who chose to leave Edgegate died in the mountain terrain, but those who survived established the colony, and soon to be city, of Freywall. Geography Freywall is located in the north-eastern region of the Meridia. It is the northern-most city on Nidus. Freywall is surrounded by two separate mountain ranges: the Frey and Traguss mountains. Lake Evanesces rests in a clearing at the heart of these ranges. During the winter, the lake is only 1-2m deep and is frozen. However, during the spring, when the temperature rises and the snow melts from the caps of the Frey and Traguss mountains, the basin of land below the mountains floods with fresh, clean water. Lake Evanesces reaches its maximum depth of nearly 50m during this time. As the temperature slowly drops as fall turns to winter, the water begins to recede once one. Economy Freywall is one of the wealthiest cities on Nidus, as it has a massive reservoir of solarium within The Frey and The Traguss mountains. Freywall exports solarium in bulk to the nearest city, Edgegate, as well as to The Capital via The Branch. Freywall is a technologically advanced city that utilizes its abundance of solarium to craft new and advanced technologies. Gideon Hurst, a resident in Freywall, crafted the first solarium-powered automobile, which lead to Freywall's massive expansion into heavy machinery. This expansion eventually paved the way for the city's monopoly over the automobile and machinery industries. Climate Freywall has the the least stable climate on Nidus. During the winter, Lake Evanesces freezes and recedes into near-nothingness, blizzards berate the city, and inhabitants seek shelter within the mountains. The spring melts the ice caps thereby flooding Lake Evanesces and providing the area with fresh water, plant-life, and crops. City Infrastructure During the era of antiquity, people in Freywall bored holes into the mountains and built hovels deep beneath the planet's surface. This ensured protection from the elements as well as outside invaders. Inhabitants would venture out in the spring to gather resources, grow crops, and cultivate the land to prepare for the next soporatus and the next winter. During the modern era, Freywall begins to develop new technologies to accomodate the severe shifts in climate. They created the first solarium dome around their city at the heart of the mountains during the winter when Lake Evanesces was minimal. They created a unique drip-system on the mountain-side that would catch the water from the melting ice caps in the spring. This drip-system would funnel the water into a fresh, natural reserve that would help irrigation, create hydro-power, and be used throughout the city.